Yankee Girl
by NYKIDDO
Summary: Bella falls in love with famous baseball player, Edward Cullen.
1. Intro

**BPOV**

Everyone dreams of dating someone big and famous. They want to have a lot of money and live a big classy life. I was different though, I never wanted any of that. None of that mattered to me. None of that mattered until the day I met my brother's teammate. Famous Yankee baseball player, Edward Cullen.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

My friend Rosalie and I walked into the stadium. "So he has no idea that we're coming?" Rose asked me.

"Nope," I said.

"Then how are we gunna get in?" she asked.

"They know me," I said.

"I'm so excited!" she said. I laughed. Rosalie is dating my brother Emmett. Emmett's the third basemen (And one of the captains) for the Yankees. Today we decided to come surprise him by randomly showing up at his practice.

"I am too," I said, "I missed him." It was true; I always missed my brother when he was gone. We had always been really close; when he went away it made me feel alone.

I walked up to the desk. "Bella!" the man at the desk said, "How are you! Long time no see."

"Hey, John!" I said, "I'm great. I was wondering if you could help us surprise Emmett."

"Of course!" he said. "And who is this?" He turned to Rose.

"Oh! I'm sorry, this is Rose. She's Emmett's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Rose said, shaking John's hand.

"You too," he said. "So here are you visitor badges. Just the someone walked in. "Edward! Can you take these lady's out to Emmett?"

"Sure," a velvet voice said.

I turned and Edward Cullen, one the hottest, most popular, baseball players ever. I had seen pictures of him, but I had never met him. Let me tell you, those pictures did him no justice. He was beautiful.

"Oh my god," I said, "You're Edward Cullen. You have the third best batting average ever!" I know I probably sounded like a crazy fan girl, but I couldn't help it. I had always been a huge Edward fan (plus I knew everything about the Yankee's since my brother played for them.)

He laughed. "Yes I am," he said, "I'm guessing you're a fan?"

"This is Bella Swan and her friend Rose," John said from behind me, "Bella's Emmett Swan's little sister and Rose is his girlfriend."

Edward reached out both of our hands. "Nice to meet you guys," he said, "I've heard a lot about you guys. All he does is talk about you guys."

"Hope he doesn't say anything to bad," I said.

He smiled. "Never," he said, "He adores you guys."

I smiled and we followed him out to where my brother was. "Does he know you guys are coming?" Edward asked.

"Nope," I said, "It's a surprise."

"That's cool," he said, "I'm sure he'll be excited."

Just then I heard someone yell. "HEADS UP!"

I looked and saw the ball coming right at me. Then Edward pulled me out of the way. I looked up into Edward's eyes. "Thanks," I said. Then I realized I was pressed up again his body. I blushed and pulled away.

"Anytime," Edward said softly.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

If I thought she was pretty before, man I was I wrong. Her being in my arms was the most beautiful thing in the world.

I held her to me and stared into her eyes for a minute. "Thanks," she said. Her face then turned the most gorgeous shade of red and she pulled away. As soon as her body left my arms I felt the urge to have her back in them again.

"Anytime," I finally whispered.

"Bella! Rose!" I heard Emmett's booming voice yell as he ran toward us. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked, pulling Rose into a kiss.

"We wanted to surprise you," Rose said with a smile.

Emmett turned to Bella and hugged her. "Way to make an entrance," he said.

Bella blushed again. "Shut up, Emmett," she said.

Emmett laughed. "Always accident prone," he said. Then he turned to me, "Thanks for saving my sister's life," he said, "But I hate to say that you might need to do it like 20 more times before she leaves."

I looked at Bella and smiled. "I'd do it 20,000 more times," I said.

**BPOV**

"I'd do it 20,000 more times," Edward said. I smiled, he's so amazing.

"Anyway!" Rose said, breaking the silence. She turned to Emmett, "I can't wait to watch you guys play!" she said.

"How long are you guys staying?" Emmett asked.

"2 weeks," I said.

"SWEET!" Emmett said. It was sweet. I was going to spend the next 2 weeks with Edward Cullen…

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

The next day was the first game Rose and I would get to see Emmett play. We were really excited; Emmett promised us the best seats in the stadium.

"Were do you think we're gunna be sitting?" Rose asked me on the way to the stadium.

"Who knows," I said, "Emmett's full of surprises."

We pulled up and met Emmett at the gate. "You ready for your surprise?" Emmett asked with a smile, like he was very proud of whatever he had done.

I laughed, "Yes, Em," I said, "Just show us."

He handed us both a card. I looked at it; it was ticket to be able to sit in the dugout. I had only been in the dugout during his game once. I looked up at him, "I thought you could only have one person in the dugout at a time," I said.

"Each player gets one person," Emmett said.

"Did you forget how to count again?" I asked.

"ONE TIME!" he said, "Anyway! No I did not! Look at you card."

I looked down at my card.

_Dugout Pass_

_Name: Isabella Swan_

_Player with: Edward Cullen_

I smiled a little when I read Edward's name. "Edward put me on his name?" I asked.

"OOOOOO," Rose said, "Because he liiiikes you."

I blushed, "No he doesn't," I said.

Emmett laughed a little. "Anyway," he said, "We need to find Edward; he needs to walk in with, Bella."

We went and met up with Edward. He smiled at me. "You girls ready?" he asked.

"Yup!" Rose said.

He laughed, "Excited?"

"Her first game," I said.

"Gotcha," he said.

"How did you get me on your list?" I asked, "I thought you had to have a relationship with the person?"

"Well…. I kind of put you as my girlfriend…" he said, "It was the only thing that would work."

"Oh," I said.

"Does that make you uncomfortable….?" He asked.

I thought about it and then said the truth. "No."

He smiled, "Okay," he said.

Then Rose walked over and whispered in my ear. "It's a sign," she said. I rolled my eyes this is gunna be a long night.

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

I was more than happy to have Bella pretend to be my girlfriend for the night. I smiled down at Bella.

"So how did you convince them you were dating Emmett's sister?" Rose asked.

"Apparently it's believable because Emmett and I are best friends," I said.

We all walked up to the entrance and rose leaned in from behind us. "Maybe you guys should hold hands or something to make it seem more real," she said.

"She has a point," Emmett said.

Bella turned to her brother, "Aren't you suppose to not want me to have a boyfriend?" she asked, "Whether he's fake or not."

"I trust Edward," he said. Then he turned to me, "Don't let it go to your head."

I chuckled. I turned to Bella. "You don't have to if you feel uncomfortable," I said.

She turned to me, "I don't mind," she said, "I mean they have a point."

I smiled and reached out for her hand. When our hands touch I felt a shock go through my hand. I looked down at Bella and smiled. Then I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Or I just really wanted and excuse to hold your hand."

**BPOV**

I felt my face turn about 10 shades of red when Edward whispered in my ear. We walked into the dugout hand in hand. I think that holding Edward Cullen's hand was the best feeling in the world. Anyone who hasn't tried it should. Actually...they shouldn't, he's mine. Wait, what? He's not mine.

Emmett looked at Edward, "You're up first," he said.

"I know," he said, "I always am."

Emmett pointed to our joined hands. "You have to let go of my sister's hand to do that," he said.

Edward blushed a little. "Oh," he said, "Right." Then he let go of my hand and took his spot on the mound.

He missed his first pitch but then he slammed the second into left field and over the fence. The whole crowd went wild.

Edward came back into the dugout and high fived his teammates. Then he looked at me and smiled, "Come here," he said. I smiled and walked over to him. He took my hand in his. "Holding your hand is good luck."

"I highly doubt that," I said.

"True story," he said. I laughed and his smile grew.

"So you're Cullen's new girlfriend." Someone behind me said. I turned and saw a TV reporter behind me. Shit….

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Previously**_

"_So you're Cullen's new girlfriend." Someone behind me said. I turned and saw a TV reporter behind me. Shit…._

**BPOV**

Edward and I were both quiet for a minute. "Yup," Edward said, pulling me closer to him. "This is my girl." I smiled a little, Edward's girl…

I looked up at Edward and he gave me a look that said "I'm sorry." Then I looked back at the reporter. "So what's your name?" the reporter asked.

"Bella," I said, "Bella Swan."

"As in Emmett Swan's sister?" she asked.

"Yup," I said.

"What are you guys doing in here!" the manager yelled, "Security get these reporters out of here!"

Once they were gone Edward looked at me. "I'm so sorry," he said, "I didn't know what to say."

I smiled, "Its fine, Edward," I said.

"You sure?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'll find a way to tell them we're not really dating," he said.

Then Emmett walked up and put his arm around Edward, "So how's the happy couple?" he asked.

I blushed. "Emmett!" I said. He laughed and gave me a hug.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

For weeks I had to pretend to be Edward's girlfriend. Edward kept saying how he was going to find a way out of it, but I didn't mind pretending to be his girlfriend. I probably enjoyed it a little too much…

And, of course, Rose knew EXACTLY how much I loved it. She also didn't mind reminding about it at all.

"You know you love this," she said, "Pretending to be the girlfriend of the famous Edward Cullen."

"Shut up, Rose," I said. You would think my brother would defend me, but you would have to remember that my brother is Emmett. "You don't mind any of this?"

"Nope," he said, "Edward's a good guy, you could date him for real and still wouldn't mind.

I blushed. "Proof!" Rose yelled.

**Next will be longer!**


	8. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

It's been a month since Edward and I started "dating" and ever since then I think I've started to actually like him…. As much as I hate to admit. I guess you can say life was pretty good…. Until a week before I had to go home.

I was sitting in my hotel room with Rose watching TV. "Edward Cullen," the guy on TV said, "Just got a new girlfriend, as a great job." A picture of Edward and I holding hands in the dugout showed up. (We'd gotten pretty good at pretending to date.) I actually remembered that day. I was looking at Edward laughing at something he said about Emmett, but in the picture it looked like we were just smiling at each other.

"AW!" Rose said, "The happy couple."

"But does he really have a perfect life?" the guy continued. Then a picture of Edward kissing a girl showed up. All you could see was the girls back and him leaning down, but it was obvious it was him.

I froze. "Bella?" Rose whispered, "I'm-"

"It's fine," I said, "We're not really dating anyway. Just a cover story, right?" Then I walked out of the room.

**EPOV**

Emmett and I were about to leave our hotel when there was a loud banging on the door. "What the heck is that!" Emmett asked. He opened the door and Rose walked in.

She stomped up to me, "YOU ASS!" she yelled, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!"

"What did I do?" I asked.

"I KNOW YOU AND BELLA AREN'T REALLY DATING, BUT HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER!"

"Bella?" I asked, almost panicked, "What's wrong with Bella!"

Rose went over to the TV and turned on some talk show. In the top corner was a picture of me kissed a girl. "Crap," I said, sitting down.

"Damn right!" she said.

"Is that…?" Emmett trailed off.

"Yeah," I groaned rubbing my face. I looked at Rose, "Bella saw this."

"Yeah," she said, "It's everywhere. Happy with yourself?"

"No," I said, "It's a misunderstanding, Rose. That's my sister."

She looked disgusted, "You kissed your sister?"

"NO!" I said, "Well, not like that… I'm kissing her head, but the way they took the picture you can't see that."

"Really…." She asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Where's Bella now?"

"Oh her way to the airport…" she said.

"What!" Emmett yelled.

"She was upset," Rose said.

"I need to explain this to her," I said as I ran out the door.

…

I pulled up to the airport and ran in as fast as I could. I ignored all the crazy fans who screamed my name. Then I saw her. She was about to give her luggage to the guy.

"Bella!" I yelled.

She turned around really fats, her brown hair flying in her face. "Edward?" she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you," I said, "Bella, you need to listen to me. That girl, from the picture, she was my sister."

She raised an eyebrow. "So you're in love with your sister? How is that suppose to make me feel better?" she asked.

"No, Bella," I said, "I kissed her head. This picture just looked bad. She just got here. You were gunna meet her tonight." I touched her face, "I'd never hurt you, Bella. I want to be with you, Bella, and not for show. For real."

**REVIEW ;) **


	9. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

I was quiet for a minute. "What?" I asked.

He smiled, "I want to be with you, Bella," he said, "When I'm with you I feel like…. I feel like I can be me. I've never felt like that with anyone else, Bella."

I felt tears in my eyes. He reached out and wiped them, "I never meant to hurt you, Bella," he said, "Just… just give me a chance."

I through my arms around his neck and buried my face in his neck, "I want to be with you too, Edward," I said.

I felt his arms tighten around my waist, "Thank you," he whispered. When he placed me down on the floor he smiled at me, "Let's get you back to the hotel," he said.

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

Edward and I held hands on the gear shift while he drove. "Edward?" I said.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he asked.

I smiled at the name. "What are we going to do when I have to go back home?" I asked.

He was quiet for a couple minutes and then he squeezed my hand softly. "We'll figure it out when we get there," he said.

I smiled at him, "Okay," I said, "Now, let's go play some baseball." He laughed and kissed the back of my hand.

…..

After the game I was walking back to my room with Emmett, Rose, Edward, and Alice. Alice is Edward's sister, I finally got to meet her and she was actually really cool. She heard about what happened with Edward and my fight and she felt so bad.

"I feel so bad, Bella," she said.

I laughed, "It's fine, Alice," I said, "Really, no hard feelings."

She smiled, "Good," she said. "I'd hate for my brothers girlfriend to hate me!"

Edward laughed, "No one could hate you, Ali," he said.

"I know!" she said and we all laughed.

As we walked up to my room I saw someone standing outside. It took a minute to recognize him. "JASPER!" I yelled letting go of Edward's hand and running to him. Jasper is my cousin.

He laughed and caught me, "Hey, Bells," he said, "Miss me?"

"Hell yeah!" I said.

He laughed and put me down. Emmett came up and shook his hand, "Hey, man," he said.

I turned to Edward and Alice. "This is our cousin Jasper Swan," I said, "Jasper, this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen and his sister Alice Cullen."

He shook Edward's hand, "Hope your treating my little cousin right," he said.

Edward smiled, "Of course," he said. "She's an amazing girl."

He smiled back, "I know." Then he turned to Alice. I saw some kind of weird light in his eyes. He reached out to shake her hand, bringing the back of it to his lips. "Nice to meet you, Miss. Cullen," he said.

I looked at Edward and smirk and he shook his head.

**EPOV**

After two hours of watching movies Bella fell asleep with her head rested in my lap. I couldn't help but watch her as she slept; silently running my hand threw her hair.

"Why not instead of watching my sister like some kind of creepy stalker while she sleeps," Emmett said, "You carry her to her room."

I glared at him, "I'm not a stalker," I said.

"Your right," he said, "Just creepy."

I rolled my eyes and took her to her room. As I went to walk away she grabbed my hand. "Edward," she said.

I looked down at her, "Yes, love?"

"Stay," she said softly.

My heart soared. "Okay," I whispered. I took off my shoes and quietly climbed into her bed. She sighed and cuddled up next to me. I smiled and kissed her head. A couple minutes later I drifted off to sleep.

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

I woke up to from the best night's sleep I'd ever had. For some reason my bed was ten times more comfortable than normal and it smelt heavenly. I sighed and cuddled into the bed, but the bed moved beneath me. Then I felt arm wrap around my waist. I squinted my eyes open and saw Edward sleeping beside me with his arms around me and my head rested on his chest.

I smiled and ran my hand through his hair. He sighed, "Bella," he said. I pulled my hand back, thinking that maybe he woke up, but he didn't move. Then His arms tightened around me. "I love Bella," he murmured.

I froze for a minute and then I smiled. I leaned down and gently kissed his lips, "I love you too, Edward," I whispered.

**Review **


	12. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

The next day I was walking up to the field with Alice and Rose. We were all wearing Yankee jerseys. Rose was wearing one that said "Swan" on the back. Alice's said "Cullen" and mine was one of Edward's old ones that Alice took from Edward's closet for me to wear. Alice and I have actually gotten kind of close lately. She was like my new best friend.

"Alice," I said, "Are you sure you don't want to go in the dugout? I don't mind being in the stands."

She smiled at me. "Its fine, Bella," she said, "I was actually going to sit with Jasper."

I smiled back. "That's really cool, Alice," I said, "Jasper's a great guy."

"She's not just saying that because they're related either," Rose said, "Jasper's one of the nicest guys I've ever met."

"I know," Alice said, "I really like him."

"He likes you too," I said.

She looked at me a smiled. "You think?" she asked.

"I know," I said.

"I'm really glad Edward has you, Bella," she said, "You guys are good for each other."

I smiled and could feel the blush on my cheeks. "Thanks," I said.

Then I heard yelling. "Bella!" "Miss. Swan!" I looked up and saw reporters.

I groaned. "Are you kidding me?" I mumbled.

"Bella, is it true that you and Edward just started dating a couple days ago?" one of them asked as we got closer.

"Yes," I said.

"Then why did you guys say you were dating before?"

"It was the only way I could get in the dugout at my brothers game," I said, "He already had someone listed so Edward was nice enough to let me use his name to get in. We didn't think that anyone would find out outside of the team."

"I think that's all the questions my sister will be answering," I heard Emmett say from behind me. He led us back to the stadium. "You guys okay?" he asked us.

"We're fine," Rose said.

"Those people need a life," I said.

"For real," Rose said, "They need to get laid or something."

I laughed. "I love you, Rose," I said.

She laughed too, "I know," she said.

"I'm going to find Jasper," Alice said.

"Okay," I said.

Rose, Emmett, and I walked toward the dugout and saw Edward talking to Josh, one of the other players. I decided that it would be fun to scare Edward. So I ran up behind him and jumped on his back.

He stumbled a little but didn't drop me. "What the…" he said. Josh laughed.

"Hey, Babe," I said.

Edward looked up at me and smiled. "Hey," he said, "What was that about?"

I shrugged. "It sounded fun," I said.

He laughed and put me down gently. When he turned to me he froze for a second and his eyes looked me up and down, taking in what I was wearing. I smiled. "What do you think?" I asked, spinning around.

He smiled back at me. "Where did you get that?" he asked.

"Alice," I said, "You're not mad are you?"

He rose an eyebrow, "Of course not," he said, "Why would I be?"

"I practically stole your clothes," I said.

He laughed and hugged me. "It looks better on you anyway," he whispered in my ear.

…..

It was about the 5th inning. Edward was in the field and I was standing next to Rose watching him. I loved watching him play. It was kind of hot actually… Or a very hot…

Then the ball was hit and Edward dove for it and threw it to second while he was still in the air. Then he fell on the ground. Hard. I waited for him to get up but he didn't move….

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Previously**_

_It was about the 5__th__ inning. Edward was in the field and I was standing next to Rose watching him. I loved watching him play. It was kind of hot actually… Or a very hot…_

_Then the ball was hit and Edward dove for it and threw it to second while he was still in the air. Then he fell on the ground. Hard. I waited for him to get up but he didn't move…._

**BPOV**

"Edward!" I yelled trying to run onto the field.

"Rose! Hold Bella," I heard my brother yell. Rose grabbed my waist and pulled me back.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"Bella," Rose said, "You need to calm down. He's going to be okay."

"You don't even know what's wrong with him!" I sobbed.

"Just breathe," she said.

I saw the EMT's run onto the field. I held onto Rose. A couple minutes later Emmett ran over. "You can ride in the ambulance," he said, come on.

He grabbed my hand and we ran over to Edward. He was unconscious when I got there. "What happened?" I asked.

"He's going to be okay," Emmett said, "When he hit his head he got a small concussion."

They lifted Edward into the ambulance and Emmett helped me climb in. "I'm going to meet you there," he said. I nodded and took Edward's hand in mine.

"Bella," he whispered.

I felt the tears in my eyes begin to fall. "Hey, baby," I said, "You're going to be fine."

"My head hurts," he whispered.

"I know," I said, "You fell."

"Don't leave," he said softly.

"I'm here," I said quietly.

**EPOV**

What the hell is that beeping? I started to open my eyes but then closed them again. Damn it's bright!

I slowly opened my eyes again. Hospital? Why am I in the hospital. I looked around and saw my friends all sitting around. Alice was sleeping on my left, curled up in Jasper's lap. Across from me Emmett was asleep on the ground with Rose's head in his lap. Then, to my right, was my beautiful girlfriend. She was sitting next to my bed on the ground with her head rested on the bed and my hand in hers. I smiled and ran my hand threw her hair. She stirred a little and then her eyes opened and she looked at me.

"I didn't mean to wake you," I whispered.

"Oh my God," she said, "You're awake." I saw tears start to run down her face.

I wiped the tears away, "Baby," I said softly, "Don't cry."

"I was so scared," she sobbed.

"I'm fine, Sweetie," I said, "…. I'm not really sure what happened… But I'm fine!"

She reached up to wipe the tears from her face. "You dove for the ball and you hit your head on the ground," she said.

I remember that a little. I moved over a little. "Come here," I said.

She shook her head, "You need to rest," she said.

"And I sleep better with you next to me," I said, "I also don't like how you're sleeping on the floor."

"There's a chair," she said, "I just wanted to be closer to you."

I smiled, "Then get you're sexy ass up here," I said. She laughed and then climbed into bed next to me. I kissed her head. "Sleep, Sweetheart," I whispered.

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

Edward couldn't play for a couple weeks, which kind of pissed him off. "I hate this," he pouted on the bench in the dugout. "I wanna play."

I laughed. "Aw," I said, kissing his cheek. "Stop being a baby."

He laughed and pulled me closer to him. "I'm sorry," he said, "It just pisses me off that I can't play, it's like my life."

"Well," I said, "You're MY life and I want you to get better. So stop pouting."

He pulled away from me and kneeled down in front of me. "I'm sorry," he said, "It's just hard for me. You know you mean everything to me. I love you."

I was quiet. "What?" I asked.

He smiled. "I love you," he repeated.

I smiled and kissed him. "I love you too," I said.

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

It had been about a month since Edward's accident. He was completely healed now and was able to play again. He was really excited to be on the field again. I on the other hand, was scared shitless!

Every day I watched Edward walk out onto that field and was afraid I was going have to ride in an ambulance after the game. "Calm down," Rose said coming up behind me, "Every time there's a game you look like you're about to die."

"Just nervous I guess," I said looking at her, "Wouldn't you be?"

She nodded, "Just try to calm down," she said, "Edward worries about you too you know."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're always so damn worried!" Rose said. Then she chuckled, "I'm surprised you haven't had a damn stroke."

I laughed too, "Shut up," I said. I looked at Edward out on the field and saw him looking at me. He smiled when our eyes locked. Then he held up his hands in the shape of a heart. It was kind of a deformed heart since he had a glove on, but I understood and found it adorable. I smiled and held up a heart back.

"_Ain't that sweet," _I heard one of the announcers say, "_Edward Cullen's making little gestures at his girlfriend from the field." _I looked at the screen and saw Edward holding up his deformed heart for me to see. I smiled, _Perfect._

…..

During the half time I was sitting with Edward when he got up. "I'll be right back," he said, kissing my head. Then he ran back to the locker room. _Odd…._ I thought.

I walked over and started talking to Emmett and Rose. "Where's your man?" Emmett asked teasingly.

"Locker room," I said. He smirked. "What?" I asked.

"Nothinnnn," he said.

"Okay…" I said.

Then I heard a bunch of screaming fans. I turned and saw Edward standing in the center of the field on the pitcher's mound. He smiled at the crowd and waved a little. "What's going on?" I asked.

Rose grabbed my hand and pulled me closer without answering my question. "I'd like to take this time where there would usually be a little half time show to talk to you guys about something," Edward said into a small microphone, "You see, about six months ago the best thing in the world happened to me. Six months ago I met the best women in the world." Edward turned and looked at me and smiled, "Six months ago I met the love of my life. It was right here in this stadium actually." He smiled to himself as if he was remembering something. "I was her and her best friend's "guide" I guess you could say, I had to help them find Bella's brother." He trailed off for a minute. "As I started to get to know her I realized that she's not just beautiful on the outside, she's beautiful on the inside too." He stared at me admiringly, and I felt my tears begin to fall down my face. "She's sweet, kind, caring, gently, loving….. Bella's the whole package deal and more. I knew I loved her after a month of knowing her. Normally I'd say that it's impossible to love someone that fast, but there's one thing that being with Bella taught me, you can't rush love. Love just happens." He reached into his pocket and pull out a small box. My hand flew over my mouth as I gasped.

"Go out there," Rose whispered to me.

I started walking onto the field toward Edward and the crowd began to cheer again. I wasn't really paying attention to them though, all my attention and focus was on Edward. When I got to him he kissed my head before looking into my eyes. "I guess what I'm trying to say," he said, "Is that I love you Bella, more than you will ever know. I can't remember my life without you, and I really don't want to. You're my everything. I to wake up next to every day. I want to see you carry my children. I want to grow old with you. I want to be with you forever. I don't know where forever will take us, but as long as we're together I know we can do it." Then he got down one knee in front of me. "Isabella Marie Swan," he opened the little ring box, "Will you marry me?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yes," I said softly.

He smiled and spun me around. "Forever," he said.

"Forever," I whispered.

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Love, NYKIDDO**


End file.
